War of Admins
The War of Admins is a theoretical future event where the rulers of the Totalawesomeland fall into a devastating civil war. It is has been recognised as the end of the Totalawesomeland, should it occur, as it would be even more destructive than the Fall of the Elves. NOTE: This article is considered an extension of the Canon, beyond the current setting of the Totalawesomeland. Prophecy The Admin known as Cal has forseen this probable event, as he sees all possible futures. Herald of the Endtimes It has been documented by Cal that the first sign of this theoritical event happening, will be the return of Canon Breaker to the Land of the Awesome. The Great Being will break the banishment seal cast upon him and smash into the realm. Fueled by a horrific, unyielding rage, the Breaker of Canon will destroy large swathes of the Totalawesomeland before gorging itself on the Abyss in order to feed its unholy powers even more. The imbalance in the Abyss will cause a sharp rise in the forces of Evil, and the Anti-Total will rally all of them to her cause. She will eventually even ally herself with the Canon Breaker, so that together that can slay The Total Immortal. Once and for all. At the same time, the Abyssal Maw floods into reality, merging the two dimensions together. Division of the Admins As the Evil grows within the Totalawesomeland, the Court of Admins will begin to fracture. Simultaneously all of the Admins will go rogue, and will turn on one and other. The now crazed Jackal Hyena shall swear it's loyalty to the most powerful member of the Court, none other than The Total Immortal himself. Cal, realising that the end has come will journey to another Universe, knowing that his time in the Land of the Awesome has reached it's finale and that he has unfinished business elsewhere. However, he shall relinquish the mighty Adminblade, and leave it behind for any who required it to use. It is found by the warrior known as Vivaporius, who claims it as a trophy. Now armed with both The Regulator and the Adminblade, Vivaporius will seek to challenge his former master directly. However, before he can do so, he is ambushed and savaged violently by Jackal Hyena. The wild beast causes severe wounds, but Viva is eventually able to repel the beast, causing a fatal blow. To his dismay, the shapeshifitng creature remains alive, sustained by a mysterious source. Realising he is outnumbered, Vivaporius looks for allies in the darkest depths of the Totalawesomeland. He does the unthinkable, and gains the fealty of Binadamu, son of Noruas, who had not answered the Anti-Total's call for aid. Not long after, the Squires rebel and choose to join Vivaporius in battle, instead of the Totalimmortal, who they view as a corrupt champion and a false leader. And thusly, the battlelines will be drawn so: The Glorious Forces of The Total Immortal, heralds of the free, consisting primarily of their eponymous leader, Bavrok, Jackal Hyena as well as the just Sir Kirbins and The Rebel Usurpers of Vivaporius, champions of the loyal, notably formed from Binadamu, Tardir, Imposter101, Legionarius XXII, Supah and of course their commander. An Evil faction consisting of The Horrific Legions of The Anti-Total, scions of the dark, is also formed, with notable members including: Canon Breaker, Syrath, Dog of War and Kranxx1. All out War Total Reality Collapse Possible Causes What could cause such an event is a mystery, although several theories have been postulated. All that has been established is that a return of the Canon Breaker is required in order for the scenario to occur. Temporal Disturbance It is possible that a colossal temporal disturbance could potentially cause the Canon Breaker to return. This would be possible as it would technically suspend any ban that was placed on him, there by giving the beast a window of oppertunity to smash into the Totalawesomeland for a second time. Collision of Universes If the Totalawesomeland Universe collided with another universe, then it would cause the fabric of reality to fracture. It would be through these cracks the Canon Breaker could travel, allowing him entry to the Land of the Awesome once more. Destruction of Trollkicker If the weapon that was used to banish the monster was to break, then it's effects would be null, and Canon Breaker could make a return. However, this eventuality is actually statistically more unlikely than Canon Breaker making a return to the TAL Universe. Summoned by an Admin An Admin could bring back the Canon Breaker if they wished to do so. Of course, this would be heretical bullshit of the highest order, and the Admin responsible would be flayed alive. Why any Admin would be crazy enough to do this is beyond anyone's guess, and it is thus, rather unlikely. Evil Category:Court of Admins